


Suicide Squad His Queens

by BriCo978



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Post-Suicide Squad (2016), Pre-Suicide Squad (2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8948809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriCo978/pseuds/BriCo978
Summary: Martha Wayne is not exactly the perfect daughter that Bruce was hoping for. Her life had been one big downward spiral ever since her mother walked out on them. Then there was the incident that fully changed her life. She feels like her life is over. that is until she is locked away in Arkham Asylum were she makes some knew friends. Martha quickly befriends non other then the Joker himself. What happens when they set there sites on a nice doctor, Dr. Harleen Quinzel.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

“Dad please! I’m Sorry it won’t happen again,” I begged as he forced me into the back of his car. 

“I know you believe that bunny, but you’re not in control.” He answered as he slammed the door shut locking me inside.

“I can control it, I promise!” I yelled as tears started to poor from my eyes. 

“You can’t. You have no control and that makes you dangerous.” He answered.

“I didn’t mean to hurt those people.” I told him for the hundredth time.

I felt like he does not believe me. 

“I know bunny, and that’s why we’re doing this. They can help keep you safe.” He told me as he gave me a quick glance threw the rear view mirror.

It was upsetting that he could not even look at me anymore, but I understood why. Since the incident I no longer look or act like myself. Actually I don’t even know who I am anymore. Everything had changed. The first was my eyes.

When I woke up after the incident my bright blue eyes that looked so much like my mother’s where now a dull gray color. The next to change was my skin. The olive complexion I inherited from my father started to pail until I was as white as a ghost. Then my dark almost black hair started to turn white. Starting at the tips and working its way up to the roots.  
I basically now looked like Liv my best friend who sometimes comes to town to help in the morgue. I guess that made sense we were both basically the same. Not that I eat brains or anything but I am a soul eater now. I need to feed off or others to survive.

“Don’t you mean your locking me up with the worst people ever so you can keep everyone else safe?” I corrected him. 

“It’s not permanent. Just until we can find a cure.” He repeated. 

“What if they don’t?” I mumbled as I looked down to my paled fingers.

“They will.” He answered as the car came to a stop in front of the big Iron Gate.

I looked at it as it screeched to life, opening up to swallow me whole. I turned and looked out the back window watching the gates close behind me. A few seconds later the car was stopped. My dad came around and opened up the door for me. 

I reluctantly climbed out of the car. I quickly pulled my black hoody up over my head trying my best to cover my face. At that moment a blonde women with blue eyes and a huge smile walked up to us.

“Hello, welcome to Arkem Asylum my name is Dr. Harleen Quinzel and I’ll be showing you around.” She said to me as she fiddled with the pocket of her long white lab coat.

“You’re not coming in?” I asked my dad as I took in her words.

“No its better if I don’t.” He answered.

“And it would be best if no one found out who you really are. I already talked to the doctors.” He told me.

“You mean you pain them off.” I said to him. 

He was going to respond but before he could I turned back to the doctor. 

“I think it’s time you take me to my cell Dr. Quinzel.” I told her. 

She gave a quick look to my dad and then back to me.

“Rite this way.” She said as she lead me threw the massive doors.

Inside did not look any better than outside. The building was old and falling apart. The building only seemed to be made out of cold stone. Everything was a shade of gray. This place looked like absolutely the worst place to be ever.


	2. Chapter 2

“You know a splash of color would really liven the place up.” I said as we approached the reception and check in area. 

“Coming from the girl who’s as white as the dead and wearing all black.” The guy behind the desk said. 

I tilted my head slightly and took in the lard of a man sitting in front of me and decided he was not worth my rage. 

“Mr. Smith that’s enough. What have I told you about being rude to our guests?” Dr. Quinzel said to him causing him to roll his eyes. 

I let a small smile escape as I looked at the blond who had stood up for me.

“Don’t you mean inmate.” He answered as he buzzed us in opening the gate. 

Once on the other side of the glass wall I was ushered in to a small room. I looked around and it was only the Doctor and a female guard and me. I could probably kill both of them and escape but I promised I would not loose controlee while I was here. 

“Were going to need you to remove all your jewelry, piercings, and clothes.” The guard told me.

“You want me to do what?” I asked her. 

“It’s for your own safety so they can’t be used to hurt you.” The Doctor told me.

I could not help but chuckle but listened and started to remove my triple moon goddess ring. 

“What’s so funny?” The doctor asked me. 

“That you think they can hurt me.” I answered then removed my lip and septum ring. 

“There are some really bad people in here. They will try to take advantage of a nice girl like you.” She told me. 

“Who said I was a nice girl.” I told her as I dropped the black robe I was wearing revealing I was naked underneath.

I smiled as I watched the Doctor look over my naked, tattooed body. I bet she had virgin skin under all those clothes. 

“Do you need these ones two?” I asked her as I pointed to my pierced nipples.

“Yes all piercings must be removed.” She answered as she looked away blushing. 

Once I was changed into the disgusting pin stripped jump suit the guard handed me a wet nap. 

“Make up must be removed.” She told me. 

I took the cloth and wiped off my eye makeup and black lip stick. When I looked back to the guard she looked surprised that my white skin was natural and not because of make-up. 

“Right this way.” The guard said to me as she opened the door for me to step into.

I followed her out the door and into the hall. From what I could tell we were still in the office part of the building. There was a few doctors’ offices. An exam room and we walked by a door labeled Hall of records.

“In here.” She told me as she opened one of the exam room doors. 

I walked inside followed by the two of them. There was a doctor in the room waiting for me. 

After I passed my forced physical exam they took a picture of me.

“For your file.” Dr. Quin told me. 

I nodded and was lead back out. We passed a wing that read Cell Block A.

“What’s down there?” I asked.

That’s where we house the non-violent patient’s.” Dr. Quin answered. 

“And upstairs?” I asked but before the good doctor could answer the guard cut her off.

“Stop answering her questions we have enough prisoners escaping already.” The guard snapped at her. 

She did not reply instead she just looked down to the files in her hands. I assumed they were mine.   
We ended up stopped in front of an elevator. 

“Get in.” The guard demanded of me. 

“You know you catch more flies with honey then vinegar.” I told her causing her to scowl at me. 

I looked at the buttons in the elevator and was confused as to where we were going. We were own the first floor and the only other bottom was for the basement. I watched as the guard pulled out a key she had around her hand like a bracelet and unlock the phone box. Next to the box was a little pad. She pressed her thumb against it and the elevator started to move down.   
I stood in silence until the doors opened and I was pushed out. I looked back at the guard memorizing her face. Before walking into the dark hallway. There were dim lights every few feet, but it was not till was lead down the hall that I saw the lights were coming out of all the cells with people in it.   
They were all lined up. Side by side on both sides of the hall. There wasn’t much light at this end of the hall because the first few calls were empty.

“What is this?” I asks.

“Don’t worry this is exactly where you need to me.” Dr. Q answered me not making me feel any more uncomfortable. 

When we finally made it to a cell that was not blacked out I noticed a man passing around inside. He was wearing a suit similar to mine but it was all stained and ripped up. He was walking in circles mumbling to himself. I took a moment to watch him and took in his orange hair. 

“Is that the Riddler?” I asked as I watched the crazy middle aged man.

His face shot up when he heard his name and slammed into the glass.

“Riddle me this!” He yelled as Dr. Q pushed me along. 

“Ahh yes Mr. Edward Nigma he’s one of our frequent flyers.” She answered. 

I thought about everything I could remember about him. He is in his thirty’s one of the biggest criminal masterminds of Gotham. He’s a genius who actually used to work for Wayne industries. For some strange reason he uses his massive brain to fuck with people by making stupid ass puzzles and riddles. Some people are just so weird.   
In the next cell was a man whose face I could not see because he was huddling in the corner, hiding in the shadows.

“Who’s that?” I asked not being able to make our any features. 

“Don’t mind him that’s just Dr. Crane. He used to work here. He’s harmless without all his toys.” Dr. Q told me. 

I made a quick mental note to stay away from him. I really don’t need any more nightmares. I already have enough all on my own.

The next cell we walked by seemed to be frozen over. There were vent at the top of the cell that were obviously filling it with the freezing air. Instantly I knew who it was. There was only one person it could be.

“Mr. Freeze.” I whispered wishing I could see threw the frozen glass.

“You’ll probably never see Dr. Fries he can’t leave his cell for too long.” Dr. Q said.   
I looked at her and smiled.

“What?” She asked me uncomfortably. 

“There’s quite a few Doctors in here. Don’t you think Dr. Q?” I asked her. 

“Huh I guess you’re right.” She said as she continued on. 

“Why do you think that is?” I asked her.

“I don’t know.” She answered.

I could almost hear the gears turning in her head. As if she had just noticed everyone here is a genius or close to one. 

There was one more cell lit up. When we got there I saw a busty red head sitting on the bed with her legs crossed. Her hair was a big rat’s nest of curls as if she had not brushed it in days. She was not sitting there in her jump suit. Instead in the underwear that looked just like the ones they gave me to wear. 

“Pamela what have I told you about taking your clothes off.” The guard said to her. 

I could not help but smile. Poison Ivy was in front of me. She was always been my favorite villain.

“Come in here and make me put them on.” Ivy answered.

The guard seemed to think it over but decided against it. 

Ivy huffed and went back to twirling her messy hair. The guard used her hand to open the cell rite next to her. 

“Get in.” She told me. 

I stood there for a second realizing everyone else was on that side of the hall. 

“What are we over here?” I asked them.

“I said get in.” She said as she hit me in the back of my knee with her baton. 

I fell over and into the cell. Once I was inside the doors quickly shut. I jumped up trying to catch the doors, but I was just met with a glass wall.

“Something to say?” She asked me from safety. 

“You’re lucky.” I told her. 

“Yeah why is that?” She asked.

“You’re lucky I made a promise to someone I care about.” I told her. 

“What promise?” She asked out of pure curiosity.

“That I wouldn’t murder anyone while I was on the inside.” I told her. 

“Well I guess it’s a good thing you aren’t ever getting out of the box.” She said but before anything else could be said an alarm and red flashing lights started going off.

The whole place seemed to erupt into chaos. And before I could have any of my questions answered both of them ran out leaving me alone in a glass cell surrounded by a bunch of maniacs.


	3. Chapter 3

I covered my ears as the sirens blew. They were so loud I could not stand it. I looked to Ivy who was still twirling her hair. The only others cell I could see from here was Mr. Freeze and unfortunately I could still not see in his. After what felt like forever the alarm turned off.

“Were over here because were stronger.” Ivy said as she slammed her palms against the glass at the same time the alarms stopped scaring the crap out of me.

“What?” I asked her. 

“You have a power right. Not like super genius or freeze guns but a real physical power right?” She asked me.

“How do you know that?” I asked her as I walked to our conjoined wall. 

“Because you wouldn’t be over hear with me if you didn’t. Our powers don’t work over here.” She said as she tapped on the glass. 

“Try, try it won’t work.” She egged me on.

“I’ll take your word for it.” I told her. 

“But if you get them inside, well that’s a different story. That’s why they won’t give me any plants.” She said looking kinds sad.

“What about when they let us out?” I asked her.

She did not answer instead she just laughed. 

“Oh honey they don’t let people like us out.” She answered once she managed to stop laughing.

“What do you mean?” I snapped not really at her, I just always had such a hard time controlling my temper. 

“I mean the boys get to go to the doctor’s office for sessions and even get an hour out in the sun. We stay in here.” She said as she twirled around.

“Eat, sleep and live. You better get used to it.” She told me.

I finally took the time to look around and the thought of staying in here all the time really pissed me off. All that was in here was a mettle cot with a thin bed, blanket, and pillow. A mettle table and chair all bolted down to the floor. Then in the corner was a toilet and stand in shower.

“Not much privacy I know.” Ivy said to me as I starred at the exposed toilet.

“How long have you been here?” I asked her trying to remember the last time I heard about her in the news.

“Three years, two months, and ten days.” She answered.

“Shit. Fuck!” I yelled as I punched the glass.

“I wouldn’t do that. If you broke your hand there’s no guarantee they will fix it.” Mr. Freeze said as he used his massive hand to wipe away the ice so I could see his light blue face in person.

“I don’t get out much either.” He informed me.

“This is not fucking happening.” I said as I punched the glass again but this time I got shocked causing me to yelp.

“They don’t like when we punch the glace.” Ivy told me.

I sat on the bed in silence for a while, trying to think of a way out of this hell hole. The only thing that could be herd was the Riddler saying.

“Riddle me this, Riddle me that.” He said over and over again.

“Shut up!” I yelled as I slammed my fist into the glass again earning me another shock.

“Fuck you!” I yelled as I looked around for the camera that I could not find. 

“So what can you do?” Ivy asked me.

“Let’s hope you never find out.” I told her.

“Mysterious. I can get with that.” She replied getting me to give her a slight grin. 

“What’s your name?” Mr. Freeze asked me.

I was not shore what to say. Who did they think I was?

“Luna.” I answered giving him my middle name leaving out my last name.

“No your real name?” Ivy asked me. 

I instantly became worried. Did she know the truth? 

“You know like I’m Poison Ivy, he’s Mr. Freeze, that’s the Scarecrow and the nut is the Riddler.” She told me. 

“Oh I’m sure you’ll get one soon.” She said. 

At that moment the elevator opened and out walked four male guards carrying a pale half naked guy with green hair.  
They opened up the cell directly in front of me. They latterly tossed him in. He landed with a loud thud on his face.

“Welcome home Joker.” One of the guards said before closing him in and walking away.

I don’t know how it took me so long to recognize him. The newest captive was the most feared villain in Gotham the Joker.


	4. Chapter 4

I stood there in shock as I watched the Joker slowly stand up. I could not tear my eyes off of him as I stood frozen in fear or shock I was not sure. He stood up his entire body tensed. His veins could easily be seen sticking out his muscular body. His dark tattoos stood out greatly against his paled skin that looked so similar to mine. 

Once he stood up right he used the back of his hand that seemed to have a smile tattooed on it to wipe the blood from his mouth. He looked at his hand angel then spout the reminder of the blood out on the floor of his cell. He then instantly changed and fell into a fit of crazed laughter that filled the room. Then get changed again and started punching the glass. 

“Your all gonna die! I’M gonna kill each and every one of you!” He yelled getting a shock from the glass. 

Instead of yelping like I did he just kept his hands there and started to laugh again. 

“Is that the best you got?” He yelled then was shocked with so much force he was thrown back landing on his back.

He quickly sat up using nothing but his impressive ebb muscles that had his name Joker tattooed across them. He then started laughing again.   
He really was as crazy as everyone said he was.   
As he laughed his eyes wondered the room until they found me. He instantly stopped laughing. He looked at me for a few seconds and I would not break eye contact. I was frozen in place. 

“Who’s the new girl?” He asked as he continued to stare at me. 

“That’s Luna. She’s nice. Were friends.” Ivy told him. 

“Well then I feel bad for her.” He responded as he finally looked away from me and to here. 

“Well you don’t need to be rude. Were friends here?” She said to him. 

“Huh” he responded as he started to look around. 

“Already trying to find your way out.” Mr. Freeze 

“How about the next time you escape you take me with you.” Ivy said to him. 

“Not gonna happen.” He told her slowly. 

“Why?” She wined. 

“The last time I tried to take you with me you got us caught!” He yelled at her. 

You could see he was angry about what ever had happened. 

“Well sorry, I could not just leave them to die!” She snapped back at him.

“Leave who to die?” I asked when I realized they were not going to address it further. 

“A fucking rose bush!” Joker practically hissed. 

He looked like if he could get his hands on her he would kill her. 

“Anyone else want to plead there case!” He yelled out but no one answered. 

It was at that moment that I found my way out. It was him. I remembered all the news articles about all the times he escaped. He seemed to be better at escaping the he did on staying out. If I ever wanted to get out of here I had to befriend the Joker.


	5. Chapter 5

That night I did not get much sleep. The combination of the uncomfortable cot, itchy blanket and lumpy pillow would be enough to keep anyone awake. Add in the constant hum from Mr. Freeze’s ice machine, The Riddler’s constant mumbling, and Ivy’s sleep talking it was impressive I got ant sleep at all.

“Everyone out of bed!” A voice yelled waking me up. 

I could not believe someone was yelling and waking us up. I was pissed I had not fallen asleep to long ago. I looked around to see everyone else listening so I did the same. Six guars came in with trays in their hands. One of them walked over and stood in front of each of us. 

“Hands on the back wall.” The head said and everyone listened instead of the Joker. 

I looked around to see everyone who listened got a tray of food pushed in threw a slot that opened at the bottom of the door. 

“If you wanna eat do what they say.” Ivy told me.

I had to admit I was hungry. So I walked to the back wall and placed my hands up. A second later a paper tray was pushed into my cell. I quickly grabbed it and started to eat. I took a few bites but had to stop at how bad the food tasted. I looked at what I was given to see it was supposed to be eggs and toast. 

I looked up to see everyone else was eating. All except the Joker who continued to stand there starring at the guard.   
The guard did not say anything he just handed the tray off the lead guard, who walked away with it.

“Trays down.” The guard said. 

 

I looked over to Ivy who placed her tray back on the floor near the front of the cell. She then walked back and placed her hands on the back wall. I placed my tray down and followed suit. A few seconds after there was a noise. I turned around to see a neat pile of sheets and clothes sitting on the floor. I watched as Ivy picked them up and threw the new clothes back on the floor. Only taking the underwear and then ripped the sheets off her bed, tossing them aside with the clothes. I then watched as she stripped and strutted over to the shower. I looked back to see that the guards were watching her shower. I turned back to look at her and she did not really seem to care.

“Hey knew girl your sheets!” The guard yelled as he slammed on the glass. 

I turned my attention to him and wished someone would electrocute him. I quietly walked over to my bed and grabbed the sheets and carried them over to where the stuff had been brought in. I looked the guard in the eyes and placed the sheets down not breaking eye contact. 

“Now shower and change your clothes.” He told me. 

I looked around him to see that no one was forcing the guys to shower or change. They just handed them they clothes and let them be. 

“I think I’ll pass.” I said as I placed the new stuff down on the bed. 

“Were not asking.” He said to me. 

“I’m not getting in and unless you want to come in here and make me I suggest you leave me alone.” I told him. 

“You think you’re so smart down you?” He asked me. 

“Just so you know where always watching.” He said as he looked up to the ceiling letting me know where the camera was. 

I smiled at him and this seemed to make him angry. 

“What the hell are you smiling at?” He snapped at me. 

“You’re an idiot.” I told him. 

“You’re not going to let her talk to you like that?” One of the other guards asked. 

“Yeah are you?” I taunted him.

“Why don’t you come in here and teach me a lesson?” I asked him.

“Hands on the back wall!” He snapped at me. 

I did what he said and the second my hands touched the wall I was electrocuted with so much force I could not help but yell out in pain. It was like my hands were stuck on the wall and I could not move for a few seconds until I fell to the ground. I tried to get up but could not get my body to stop shacking no matter how much I tried. 

“Not so tuff anymore?” He asked as he opened the door. 

I could hear other people saying stuff in the back but could not make out the words. My ears were ringing and my vision was blurry. The guy came towards me and I tried to reach up for him but could not make my arm move in more than a twitch. I felt more pain run threw my body as he kicked me in the stomach. 

“What are you doing?” A new voice yelled.

I could not lift my head to see who it was all I could see was a pair of white heals.

“Are you insane? You can’t do that.” The voice told him. 

“Get the hell out of here doctor.” The guard said.

I tilted my head up to see it was Dr. Q. She was trying to get past him but he just pushed her back causing her to fall on her ass. The pain was replaced with anger as I watched him push around this helpless girl who was just trying to help me. I forced my arm to move and reached out. He was just out of my reach. I put all of my energy into crawling forward. I could reach him now, all I needed to do was grab him. 

“Get him!” Ivy yelled out causing everyone to look at me.

“Don’t let her touch you!” One of the other guards yelled causing the guard to jump out of the way and out of my reach. 

He stepped out of the cage and closed the door. I fell to the floor in defeat knowing there was no way out. I forced myself up. The most I could get was to my knees. I kneeled there looking at him and could not help but smile as it was obvious he was scared. He was so close to death and he was not even aware. I felt something run threw me that I had never felt before. It was like full adrenalin mixed with lust and pure ecstasy. And it was all because he was so scared of me, no one had ever even taken me seriously before the incident. Let alone fear me. My smile widened even wider causing the blood that was in my mouth to drip out the sides of my mouth and down my chin. 

“You’re fucking insane.” He guard said as he quickly walked away. 

“Are you okay?” Dr. Q asked. 

“I think I’m gonna take that shower now.” I answered as I forced myself up and walked over to the shower. 

She watched after me for a few seconds and then turned to look at the Joker before she disappeared in the elevator.


	6. Chapter 6

I sat on the coat in my clean clothes angry and in pain. If Ivy had not opened her mouth I could have had him. Someone needs to teach that pervert a lesson. 

“You know it’s better if you just do what they say.” Ivy told me. 

“Shut up!” I snapped at her. 

“Don’t yell at me!” She snapped back at me. 

“If it wasn’t for you I would not be here. I was so close to getting out.” I told her. 

“Oh please you were not going anywhere. You got your ass kicked.” She said to me.

“You have no idea what I am capable of. I don’t plan on spending the next three years in here like you.” I told her. 

She huffed and walked back over to her bed and sat down staring at me angry. 

“If you ever get out can you find my suit?” Mr. Freeze asked me. 

“How do you know it’s not destroyed?” I asked him.

“There too stupid to destroy it. It’s in this building somewhere.” He told me. 

I waited for the others to chime into the conversation but Riddler was in his own world and I still have not even herd Scarecrows voice. 

“If you ever want to get out of here you got to do its own your own.” Joker said. 

I looked over to him and he was standing leaning against the glass. I was not shore if he was rite. We would be stronger together then on our own. And if worse comes to worse you could always throw the others under the bus to buy yourself time. 

“Well you would know best.” I told him but at this point he went back to pretending like I did not exists. 

Not much happened that day. New guards come back to bring us lunch which was I guess cheese burgers. Every one eat expect for the Joker again. I forced myself to eat the weird meat because I was starving.   
After lunch I had nothing to do but pace around my room. I needed something to do. There was nothing to do here. No wonder all these people are crazy. A little time later some guards came in and went into the Riddlers cage. There was screaming and loud noises coming from his cell. I really wish I could see what was going on in there. The room became silent and a few seconds later the Riddler was dragged out in a street jacket. The top of his toes dragging along the floor. 

“Where the hell are they taking him?” I asked as I became worried. 

“For his treatment.” Ivy answered. 

“What kind of treatment?” I asked. 

Ivy just shrugged her shoulder and went back to lying on her bed. 

“You’re lucky they can’t take you out of your cage.” The Joker said. 

“This place is so fucked.” I mumbled to myself and decided to try to get some sleep now that the hall was actually quite. 

I was woken up from my quick nap by screaming again. I got up and looked to see that The Riddler was being brought back to his cell. Once he was thrown in the guards came down and stood in front of the Jokers cell. 

“Hands on the back wall.” The guard said to him. 

Again he did not say anything he just stood there looking at the guard. 

“Look man I have my orders and you have your hands on the back wall. You need to eat this food. I’ll get fired if you starve to death.” The guard told him. 

“If he don’t want his food I’ll eat it.” I told him even though I eat every meal today including the nasty meat loaf there trying to get him to eat. 

“Shut up witch!” He snapped at me.

“I’m not a witch.” I answered insulted by his words. 

“This is your last warning get your hands on the back wall!” The guard told him again. 

The Joker just smiled as if he was happy about the guard threating him. 

“That’s it open up cell six.” The guard said and the main guard used his hand print on the wall to open the door. 

The cell opened and the guard walked in. I watched as he held his baton behind his back. I looked back to the Joker who continued to stand there smiling like nothing was about to happen.   
The guard quickly hit the Joker in the face with baton causing him to fall down the the ground in a fit of laughter. 

“You think that’s funny?” The guard yelled.

He looked back to the guard with a crazed look in his eyes. He shot up tackling the guard to the ground. 

“Get him Joker!” Ivy yelled. 

The other guards started running over to help there coworker. The Joker grabbed him by the head and started slamming it off the floor. Laughing all the way through.   
When the other guards reached him they pulled him off the guard and started beating him worse than they did me the day before. There were kicks and punches being thrown. I could not even see the Joker anymore.   
The beating seemed to go on forever. Finally the guards though he had enough and backed out of the cell. They dragged the unconscious guard out, down the hall and into the elevator.  
I looked back to the Joker who was still lying on the floor, beaten, bloody and bruised. 

“Are you okay?” I asked. 

He did not respond he just rolled over onto his back and started laughing. 

I could not understand why he would be laughing. He just got his ass kicked.

“And what was the point of all that?” Mr. Freeze asked him.

He sat up and showed him the guard’s key card. 

“Oh please Joker take me with you?” Ivy begged him. 

“No, I’m getting out of here.” He said as he used the card to open the cell. 

“It was so nice spending time with you all but I got places to be, people to kill.” He said as he headed down the hall. 

“That’s not gonna work!” I yelled after him.

“And why not? That’s now I escaped last time.” He asked in an annoyed voice. 

“Because the elevator operates with a Biometric scanner.” I told him. 

“Bullshit!” He yelled as he went over and tried the card which of course did not work.

“What the fuck!” He yelled as he started to slam his hands into the doors.

“Seems like there adapting to you.” I told him.

A few seconds later the doors opened and out came armed guards all pointing their guns at him.

“Back in your cell!” They yelled.

“There’s no need for violence.” He said as he held up his hands in defeat. 

“Just a misunderstanding.” He said as he started to walk back words towards his cell.

The guards took the key from him and locked him back inside.

“You’re not going to get out this time Joker. Were ready for you.” The guard said before they left. 

The rest of the nigh consisted of him having a fit. Screaming, kicking, and punching the air and walls. 

“Oh my god shut up!” I yelled.

This was the second night in a row I got no sleep. I needed sleep or I became incredibly cranky.

“What did you just say to me?” He asked becoming completely still for the first time sense the guards left.

“I told you to shut up! I’m trying to sleep.” I snapped at him.

“Do you have any idea who you’re talking to?” He asked.

“You’re the Joker. Now as me how much I care?” I responded.

He looked at me like he was trying to see into my soul and figure me out. 

“How did you know about the key card?” He asked when he finally spoke.

“Because unlike you I walked in like a nice little girl. I did not resist resulting in me being dragged in unconscious like you.” I told him. 

“What else did you see?” He asked me. 

“Enough to get us out of here.” I told him. 

“Us?” He asked.

“Yeah if you want my Intel you have to take me with you.” I told him.

“And me?” Ivy chimed in.

I looked over to her and gave her a look telling her to shut up.

“Were not taking her.” He said to me.

“Sorry.” I told her and she just rolled back over defeated. 

“So what do you know?” He asked me.

“Can’t tell you. There watching, probably listening.” I told him as I looked up and waved at the spot where I now knew the camera was. 

He looked where I was looking and back to me and smiled. 

“Well then we need to get you out of that cage.” He told me. 

“Is it true you guys get yard time?” I asked him. 

“Yep.” He answered. 

“Okay.” I answered then walked back and laid down on my cot.

“Wait that’s it?” He asked as he looked confused.

“I need sleep to think clearly now shut up so I can rest.” I told him and pulled the itchy blanket up over me. 

He quietly mumbled to himself and that was the last I heard of him all night and thankfully I was able to fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I was woken the next morning the exact same way as the previous two and I had to say I was already getting sick of the routine. When they handed me the food I grabbed it and quickly eating it gaining strange looks form the guards, Ivy and the Joker. 

“Are you all right darling?” Ivy asked me. 

“No I’m starving.” I told her. 

“Can I have more?” I asked them. 

“No.” The guard coldly answered.

“But I need more!” I yelled at him.

“That’s all you get till lunch.” He answered then left leaving us alone. 

I started passing my cell but quickly had to sit down because I had become light headed.

“You look like shit.” The Joker said to me. 

“You really know how to sweet talk a lady.” I told him. 

“No he’s right. You have big black bags under your eyes.” Ivy said to me. 

“It looks like you lost weight to.” Mr. Freeze said.

“That’s because I need more fucking food!” I yelled as I punched the glass getting a shock in the process.

“Fuck!” I yelled as I stepped back. 

“I think she’s loosing it.” Ivy said. 

“Well that was fast.” Joker replied. 

“Will all of you shut the fuck up?” I yelled. 

“Geez were just trying to help.” Ivy said.

“By telling me how bad I look. I can only imagine considering I feel like my body is falling apart.” I snapped at her. 

A few hours later the guards came down followed by the head guard bitch and Dr. Q.

“Hey Dr. Q any way you can get me more food? I’m starving.” I told her.

“I’m sorry there’s a strict feeding schedule. You’ll adapt.” She told me. 

“Hands on the back wall.” The head guard said to Joker.

“Why am I going somewhere?” He asked with glee filling his voice.

“It’s time to start your sessions again.” Dr. Q told him. 

“You got to be fucking kidding me!” I yelled at them.

“Do you have a problem?” The head bitch asked me.

“Yes I fucking do. He attacked your guards yesterday while he was trying to escape and your letting him out. But me, I walked in here and did not even fight and I’m stuck in here. What the fuck kinda logic is that?” I asked him. 

“We have rules in place for people like you.” She answered. 

“People like me. What the fuck does that mean?” I yelled at her.

“That means that, powered, enhanced, and Meta humans don’t get out of there cage. No matter who their daddy may be.” She answered with a smirk on her face. 

“Who’s your daddy?” Ivy asked the second she spoke.

“Let me out. I’m harmless.” I told her. 

“Harmless? Do you think I’m stupid?” She said to me as she tried not to laugh.

“I read your file. I think you’re plenty dangerous.” She answered me. 

“I did not mean to kill them!” I yelled at her. 

“Who, you have to be more specific? Are you talking about your friends at the party in Central City? Or the five cops you killed when you came home to Gotham?” She asked me with a serious face.

“The cops shot me.” I reminded her.

“Because you were resisting arrest.” She responded. “And somehow your alive and there all dead. And that’s why you’re in there and were out here.” She answered as she turned her back on me. 

“Don’t walk away from me!” I yelled at her. 

“Let me out!” I yelled when she did not answer. 

I started punching the glass out of pure anger.

“Should we stop her?” Dr. Q asked. 

“She’ll calm down eventually.” Head Bitch said. 

“Let me the fuck out!” I yelled again but they were almost to the elevator dragging a smiling Joker who was tied up in a strait jacket.

“Let me out!” I yelled before slamming my head into the glass.

“What the fuck?” One of the guards said.

“Let me out!” I yelled again as I hit my head over and over again against the glass, I could see and feel the blood dripping down my face.

“We have to stop her.” Dr. Q said as they all appeared back in front of my cell.

I felt a shock as they shocked me trying to get me away from the glass. But I just ignored it and continued to slam my head into the glass wall.

“What do we do?” One of the guards asked.

“Nothing.” Head Bitch said.

“Her dad will have us all fired if she’s hurt!” Dr. Q yelled.

“Who’s your daddy?” Ivy asked again. 

“Fuck!” Head Bitch said. “Everyone be ready.” She said as she opened the door.

The second she did I reached out and grabbed hold of a guard’s wrist. He screamed out and fell to his knees. I looked down to him and could feel his soul fill me as I watched my veins turn black starting at my fingers and spreading up threw my arm.

“Release him!” Head Bitch yelled.

I looked up at her causing her to take a step back as I could feel my eyes turn white and my wounds heal. 

The next thing I now I was shot. I was not fazed by it. I wrapped my hand around his neck and picked him up off the ground and placed my lips near his sucking the life out of him and healing my gun shot wound.

“Don’t shoot!” Dr. Q said.

“The more you hurt her the more life she will need to take.” She told them.

“Let him go.” Dr. Q said as she took a step into the cell.

“Sorry Dr. Q.” I told her as I pushed her out and took the guards card to close the door.

“Any one trees to open this door and I will kill him!” I told them.

“Get him back in his cage.” Someone said as they pushed a smiling Joker back in his cell.

“What do you want?” Dr. Q asked me.

“I want my dad! If I see anyone else come out of those doors I will eat his soul.” I told them as I lifted her a little higher showing them just how strong I am.

“You promised, you’re promised your dad you would not kill.” Dr. Q reminded me.

“I did, but I’m starving.” I told her as I took a little more life healing my hunger diminish.

“Everyone out!” Dr. Q yelled and everyone started to leave.

Once everyone was gone I looked around to see everyone was looking at me. Even Scarecrow who’s face I have not seen until now. 

“What?” I asked them.

“When you escape will you take me with you?” Ivy asked me.

“No.” I replied.


	8. Chapter 8

“Why did you not escape?” The Joker asked as the alarms started to blare and lights started to flash.

“Well I could have made it out but you would have got shot.” I told him. 

“And why do you care if I get shot?” He asked as he wiggled uncomfortably in his strait jacket.

“Because we made a deal to get out together, and I always keep my promises.” I told him.

“You also promised your daddy you weren’t going to kill anybody.” Ivy told me. 

I looked back to the guy I was still holding off the ground.

“He’s not dead.” I said as I dropped him to the ground.

“Are yah?” I asked as I kicked him in the stomach causing him to yell out. 

It was at that moment that I realized the guard was the one from the other day who attacked me.

“So you stayed in here to help me?” He asked confused. 

“Yes we already established that.” I told him.

“He’s getting up.” Mr. Freeze told me.

I looked back to the guard who was trying to stand. I just poked him on the cheek.

“Stay down.” I told him as I sucked a little more life out of him threw the tip of my finger. 

“What happened to you? Lab accident?” Ivy asked as she referred to her own accident.

“You can say that.” I answered. 

“Why don’t you tell us? We have nothing to do while we wait for your dad.” Mr. Freeze said. 

“Well I moved Central City a few months ago. I just needed a change I guess. Get the hell away from my dad.” I told them.

“Ohhh daddy issues.” The Joker said taunting me.

“Well when I was there I met a guy.” I told him as I thought back to the day I met him.

I was out at Centrals City’s most popular club. I looked around to see all the strangers who surrounded me. They all wanted to be seen hanging out with Martha Wayne. I could not even count the number of guys who tried to hit on me tonight. 

I moved here to get a fresh start. To be my own person but even here I’m still Bruce Wayne’s daughter. The soul inherited to a massive fortune. Some girl was talking to me trying to pretend like she gave a crap   
about me. I looked away from her and over to the bar and that’s when I saw him.  
He was standing at the bar talking to another guy. His hair was shoulder length and messy and shaved on one side. He had a thick beard and from what I could see he was completely covered in tattoos. From his fingers to the tops of his neck I could not see any skin.   
He was a perfect example of the type of person my dad would never let me talk to. I got up from my seat hearing the girl wine after me and walked up to him. That decision was the beginning of my downward spiral. 

“Ohhh Luna likes the bad boys.” Ivy said as she clapped her hands together in excitement.

“Yeah I guess you can say that.” I told her then went back to my story.

“Two months later we were living together. He was living off me but I really did not care. I was too busy getting high all the time to care. At first I loved the fact that we would get high together but after some time I could not even remember what being sober felt like. Then about a month after that we were at a party at one of his friends shit whole apartment.” I told them.

I parked my ass on the dirty couch as I needed to, to take a line off the small ass coffee table. I closed my eyes as I rode out the burn and nasty nasal drip. I leaned back into the couch as far as I could. When I opened my eyes I saw Dean taking his line. He hissed after then looked over to me and pulled me into a kiss. The kiss was broken when his phone vibrated. He looked at it and his relaxed expression disappeared. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked him. 

“Nothing. Stay here and have fun. I have to take this.” He told me then got up and left the room. 

“Hey where are you going?” I yelled after him but he did not answer. 

I sat there by myself and tried to not make eye contact with anyone in the room. I suddenly did not feel comfortable here. I really just wish Dean would come back. I looked at my phone to see he had been gone for almost a half an hour. 

I stood up and forced my seat to move towards the door. Rite when I was about to open it someone walked in almost hitting me with the door. 

“Which one of you is Dean’s girl?” The angry guy asked. 

“Me.” I answered which was a really stupid thing to do. 

I would have known better if I was not so fucked up. 

“Good. He owes me money.” He told me.

“Well he’s not hear.” I told him. 

“Of course that pussy’s not here. That’s why I’m looking for you.” He told me. 

“What the hell do you want from me?” I asked him faking confidence hoping he would go away. 

“He told me to collect his debt form you.” He answered. “So here I am and I want my money.”

“Of course he did.” I mumbled. “How much does he own you?” I asked him as I pulled out my wallet ready to give him a few hundred. 

“Eight grand.” He answered.

“Eight grand? I don’t have that kind of cash on me.” I told him. 

“Well then go to the bank and get it.” He snapped at me.

“I can’t.” I answered.

“Don’t play stupid. We all know who you are and how rich your daddy is. Now get the money.” He said.

“You don’t get it. I have a spending limit. Anything over five thousand I have to ask my dad and he’s never says yes.” I told him. 

“You lying bitch.” He said as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at me.

“You seem to misunderstand. I was not asking.” He threatened.

“I’m telling you the truth.” I tried to tell him but before I could finish my sentence there was a loud noise.

The gun had gone off. There was not pain like you would think. My entire body went numb. I looked down at my bloody hands that I did not realized was clutching my stomach. Before I could fully proses what had happened I fell down on the ground. There was still no pain, no sound, I was slipping into nothingness. Rite before I got there was a bright orange light and all the windows exploded in. All I could do was manage to hope that whatever that explosion was killed every single person in this room. 

“Your boyfriend sold you out.” Mr. Freeze said.

“Yeah I guess he assumed I would pay.” I answered.

“What I got from that story is your rich.” Ivy said. “We should go clothes shopping.” She added in as she ran her hands over her body. 

“Are you going to get to the point where you became a freak?” Joker asked me.

“Like you should be talking.” I answered, he looked taken aback by my words. 

“What does that mean?” He asked me. 

“So what happened next?” Ivy asked.

“I don’t know. When I woke up everyone was dead. They looked like they were mummified. I was so freaked that I got up and ran out of there. It was not until I got back to my place that I realized I was healed. There was not a bullet wound, not a scare, not even a bruise.” I told them.

“I was so freaked that I went home. My dad has some scientist friends run some tests. Apparently the blast was The Particle Accelerator exploding. It changed my DNA, it made me a Meta human. When the blast hit me I was dying, it saved me. It gave me a way to heal myself. On the plus side I can’t be hurt, can heal myself and gain great strength by feeding on others souls. On the down side I have to feed. I need a shit tune of food to stay alive or I start to decay. The easiest way to stop this is to feed on peoples souls. I probably don’t even need real food anymore.” I told them.

“Amazing.” A voice came from a few cells down.

I looked to see that it was The Scarecrow. He had finally spoke.

“When my dad realized this he told his friend at the police force who figured out what I did in Central City and came to take me in.” I said.

“So you killed them?” The Joker asked excited. 

“Not at first. I tried to explain to them that it was not my fault. I had no control. They did not listen. I was trying to protect them but they saw it as resisting. One of them grabbed me and when they did I killed him. I   
had no control over it. The others proceeded to empty there clips into me. At that point I did not have much choice, it was me or them. So I chose to live, and my dad put me here.” I told them.

“Your dad sucks.” Ivy said.

“Want me to kill him?” Mr. Freeze asked. 

“You wouldn’t be the first to try, but no thanks.” I answered him. 

“And this Dean, what happened to him?” Joker asked.

“I don’t know, he disappeared.” I answered. 

“I really should kill you.” I said to the guard as I sat down next to him.

He flinched away from me. 

“Please. I have a family.” He told me.

“Oh really? Does your family know you like to force your prisoners to undress and shower in front of you?” I asked as I straddled him and sat on his lap. 

“No.” I answered for him.

“Or what about the fact that you like to beat up girls just for talking back?” I asked as I grabbed his face and pulled it towards mine.

I stopped rite before our lips touched and smiled as I could feel his soul leave his body and enter mine.  
I shot up and spun around.

“You have no idea how good that makes me feel.” I said as I used my foot to lightly kick him over. 

“Please, let me go.” He begged. 

I was about to say something back when the elevator doors opened and in walked Bruce Wayne. 

“Hey daddy.” I said to him as I smiled and waved.


	9. Chapter 9

“Hey daddy.” I said the second I saw him enter the room.

He did not say a word he just started walking down the hall looking around to take in his surroundings. The Riddler fled to the back of his cage when dad walked by and the scarecrow was already back to hiding in the shadows.

Mr. Freeze did not look to happy to see him. That was understandable considering he got arrested a few months ago when he tried to rob a fundraiser we were hosting. I looked over to Ivy was standing there silently, for the first time ever. And the Joker was standing right next to the front of the glass. His forehead resting against it as if getting closer to my dad would help him understand better what was going on.   
He walked straight to me only stopping for a moment to look at the crazed clone in the cell across form me. He then turned his attention to me. His stern expression faltered for a second when he looked at me smiling back at him. But only for a second. 

“What is my daughter doing here, Skyler?” He asked Head Bitch whose name I finally know. 

“This is the safest place for her to be.” She answered with way less confidence then she normally has. 

“This is not what we agreed upon. She was supposed to be upstairs in one of the patient rooms. Not down here with them.” He snapped at her. 

“Ouch that hurts. You’re going to make me think you don’t like us.” The Joker replied causing Ivy to chuckle lightly as she covered her mouth. 

“I think we made the right decision considering.” Head Bitch Sky answered him. 

He ignored her and looked back to me. 

“Bunny what’s going on? Why did you attack that man?” He asked me and I knew if I wanted to get through to him I would have to take a different approach. 

“They won’t listen to me daddy.” I said as I dropped the smile and walked up to the glass and made shore he noticed that I would not touch it.

“I was just so hungry. I begged and begged for more food and they would not give it to me. I felt like I was dying.” I told him. 

“I told you she needed a special diet.” He snapped back to the staff.

“The rules apply to everyone.” She answered. 

“Not to my daughter, not when my donations keep this place open.” He told her. 

“I’m going crazy in here.” I said bringing his attention back to me.

“They won’t let me out of here. I have been in this little cube since you dropped me off. They won’t even give me a book. All I have to keep me occupied is talking to these three.” I said as I pointed to Ivy, Joker, and Mr. Freeze.

Ivy gave him a polite wave.

“Hello Mr. Wayne.” She said to him.

The Joker just stood there in his strait jacket smiling at him and Mr. Freeze looked like he wanted to bust out of the cage and kill him. 

“I can’t even touch the glass or they electrocute me.” I told him causing him to look over to the staff. 

“And it’s not far I did nothing wrong until this point daddy. I just want more food and to get the hell out of this box.” I told him as I forced myself to start crying.

“They even let the Joker out for therapy and an hour in the yard. I get nothing.” I told him as I started to sob. 

“I just wanted to talk to you. I knew you would listen to me.” I told him. 

“So you attacked this young man.” He said to me. 

“This young man is a pervert who forces Ivy and I to change and shower in front of him, and when I refused he electrocuted and beat me until Dr. Q stopped him.” I told him. 

My dad looked from me to the guard and for a second in his eyes I saw pure rage. Like he wanted to come in here and finish what I started. 

“Open the door.” He told them in a cold voice.

“Sir.” Head Bitch Sky tried to say to him.

“Now!” He yelled at her. 

“Stand back.” The guards said to me and I listened putting my hands on the back wall like they always tell me to.

They came in and dragged out the guard and when they were gone I ran up and gave my dad a big hug. Having to stand on my tip toes to reach my arms around his neck. 

“Do you promise not to hurt anyone again?” He asked me. 

“Yes. I’m so sorry, I just needed them to listen to me.” I told him as I still let a few tears drip down my face. 

“Fine.” He said. 

“I want her to have yard privileges and as much food as she needs.” He said to them.

“We can’t do that. She’s dangerous.” Head Bitch said. 

“She’s only dangerous when she’s hungry. Feed her and keep her away from them and she will be fine.” He told them. “Unless you want me to stop donating to your lovely hospital.” He told them.

“Yes sir.” Head Bitch Sky answered.

“And him, he needs to be fired. And if I hear of anyone mistreating my daughter again I will shut this place down.” He told her.

“Yes sir.” She answered again.

“And one last thing.” He said. “Dr. Quinzel is to be her permanent doctor.” He told her as he walked off leaving me standing back in my cell. 

The guards came and locked me back in, I cried the entire time. The second they left the hall and it was just us crazy’s again I wiped my tears, fixed my hair and replaced my frown with smile. It had always been so easy for me to get my way when it comes to my dad. I stood there smiling and when I looked around everyone was not sure what to do with the information that was given to them. All except the Joker who was smiling back at me.


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of the day went by without incident. Dr. Q came back and took the Joker to his session, he walked merely behind her. I wondered if he ever noticed the slight blush she got on her cheeks every time she looked at him.  
That night I got more than enough food to hold me over. I was very proud of myself as I thought I had got my way.  
The next morning I was woken for breakfast. The guard walked in caring a box. For a second I was excited a hole box of food. I was already starving.  
They pushed the box in and when I ran up to it my stomach turned. When I looked inside I saw it was full of five kittens. One was orange, another all black, a white one and two calicos.  
“What the hell is this?” I asked them.  
“Breakfast.” He answered.  
“You’re out of your mind if you think I’m going to hurt kittens.” I told them.  
“If you can feed off my friend you can eat them. Then and only then will you get real food.” He told me.  
I looked down at them and knew I could never hurt a helpless kitten.  
“How about, when I get out of here I eat you?” I asked him causing him to turn and quickly leave.  
“So what are you going to do?” Ivy asked.  
“I’ll tell you what I’m not doing. Eating a box of kittens!” I yelled after the guard.  
“Food is food.” Mr. Freeze said.  
“I love cats. When I was a kid we used to feed all the strays.” I told him.  
I looked over to the Joker who was watching the kittens play.  
“You okay?” I asked.  
“I had a cat once.” He muttered to himself.  
“Yah?” I asked but there was no other response.  
I could not help the questions that came to my mind.  
When did he have a cat?  
What kind of cat?  
Boy or girl?  
What was its name?  
But I did not ask. I knew when to push and not to push people, and he was one to never be pushed.  
When the guards came back they took everyone’s breakfast, everyone except mine. They left the kittens in with me.  
I looked to them and they were running around and playing happily not realizing they were in danger.  
A little while later four armed guards came in to take the Joker away. He put up a fight but finally they got the straight jacket on him.  
They dragged him out, back to them. Dragging him behind them, feet dragging on the ground. He grinned the entire way. It wasn’t strangely until this moment that I noticed the weird grill he had in his mouth.  
“Hey what about me!” I yelled after them.  
They did not answer me of course. Once they were gone I started pacing my room.  
“You need to calm down.” Ivy told me.  
“And how can I do that?” I snapped at her.  
I was tired, hungry and just plain and simply pissed.  
“I don’t know. Why don’t you play with your kittens?” She asked me.  
I looked down to the litter as they all curled up together in a cute little ball of fluff.  
“There sleeping.” I told her.  
The truth is I did not want to touch them. I knew if I paid them any attention I would get attached. If I got attached it would kill me when the time came and I had to eat them.  
The next hour consisted of Ivy babbling and the kittens winning. They had put them in here with no food, water, or litter. They had taken to going the bathroom under my bed and now my room smelt like cat piss. Now they were winning like crazy because they were hungry and thirsty. I turned on my shower and was not surprised when they all ran in and started licking the water off the floor.  
It looked like I would not be the only one to starve in this room.  
I tried to talk to Mr. Freeze but he had not spoken to me sense he found out who my father was.  
“What is taking them so long?” I asked.  
“Joker always makes a big fuss when they try to bring him back.” Ivy answered.  
Finally the guards came back with a laughing Joker in tow. I could not help but notice his weirdly slow but terrifying laugh.  
“Shut up.” I told him.  
“What’s wrong with her?” He asked Ivy.  
“She’s cranky because she’s hungry.” She answered.  
“Well stop it!” He yelled at me.  
“Excuse me?” I asked/  
“That’s what they want. They want you to snap so they can officially lock you away forever.” He sternly told me.  
“Whatever.” I mumbled.  
I sat down on my bed and almost instantly the guards came in telling everyone to stand up. I did what they said and watched as everyone else got served lunch.  
“Hey what about me?” I asked knowing I was not going to get any/  
“You already have your food.” One of them guards answered.  
“I want to speak to Dr. Quinn!” I yelled at them.  
“You’ll get your talk. After lunch.” The guard answered before leaving us all alone to eat.  
“I’ll kill him for yah if yah want.” Joker said to me as he sat there eating his food.  
“No thank you.” I answered but quickly looked away so he could not see the smile that was forming on my face.  
I have never had anyone offer to kill someone for me before and I had to admit I kinda liked it.  
“Everyone trays down, hands on the wall.” The guards said as they entered.  
Everyone listened except for me. I did not see the point.  
“You to witch.” The same guard from before sad to me.  
“Why? I aint got no food.” I told him.  
“We got a present for you.” He answered.  
He stepped aside revealing a man wearing a hamate suit. I became worried as I saw the straight jacket in his hands.  
I stood back and let them walk in.  
“Put it on.” He told me.  
“Why?” I asked.  
“Put it on!” He yelled at me.  
I looked past him to see that Joker had stood up and was now watching what was going on.  
I was reluctant. I did not trust them. And the fact that he was safe in that suit worried me.  
“You’re going to see the doctor.” He finally told me as he threw the vest at me.


	11. Chapter 11

I was led upstairs and threw endless halls until we ended up in front of a steel door that read Dr. Harleen Quinzel. I noticed that it was not the same office from the first floor. This is where she must meet with us crazy’s and the one upstairs is her actual office. The door was pushed open reviling Dr. Q sitting at one end of a table. The only other thing in this room was a chair at the opposite end of the table.   
I wiggled uncomfortably in the strait jacket. My arms were becoming soar. The guy behind me pushed me in and it was at that moment that I realized I had become frozen in place. “

“Move.” He said.

“Don’t yell at me!” I yelled at him.

“Shut up witch!” He snapped back.

“I’m not a witch!” I yelled at him.

“Witch, Meta-human, alien you’re all the same.” He answered. 

“You’re real tuff now that I’m tied up.” I told him. 

“Enough Frank, leave the girl alone.” Dr. Q said to him. 

“Yeah Frank, leave the girl alone.” I said taunting him threw my smile. 

He quietly led me over to the empty chair and pushed me down into it. Once I was sitting he took the shackles that were nailed into the ground and chuckled my feet so I could not get up. 

“I didn’t know you were such a freak Frank. Why don’t you come give me a kiss.” I said to him and I could not help but laugh at the uncomfortable look that covered his face. 

“Good luck with this one Doc.” He said before leaving us alone in the room. 

Once we were alone Dr. Q reclaimed her seat directly in front of me. 

“How are you feeling today?” She asked me.

“Like shit.” I told her truthfully. 

“Is there anything I can do to help with that?” She asked. 

“Yeah how about getting me some real food?” I asked her in a meaner voice then I meant. 

“Are they not feeding you enough again?” She asked.

“You don’t know?” I asked and it was easy to see by the look on her face she had no idea what I was talking about.

“They brought me a dam box of kittens and said I can’t get any real food until I eat them.” I told her. 

She looked down at the pad in front of her and started taking notes. 

“I will talk to someone about that.” She said. 

“Let’s move on. Why don’t we talk about why you’re here?” She said to me.

“I’m here because my dad put me here.” I told her. 

“So there’s not a part of you that believes you belong here?” She asked.

“Not even a little bit Dr. Q.” I answered. 

“Then why are you here?” She asked again.

“So I don’t hurt anyone. That’s the real reason. My dad knows you can’t help me. He just wants to make sure I don’t kill anyone else.” I told her. 

“Sounds like to me you’re exactly where you need to be. And if you let me I can help you get better.” She told me. 

“Nothing against you Dr. Q I like you, but that’s the problem doctor. There is no helping me. I’m not some crazy person like the Riddler who can’t even put a clear thought together. Or like the Scarecrow who just   
liked to watch people in pain. I’m not out for vengeance against the world like Ivy and Mr. Freeze. And I’m not insane like the Joker.” I told her. 

“Then what are you?” She asked me.

“I’m cursed.” I answered. 

“I did not choose to be this way. I don’t enjoy hurting people. And if that dam accelerator had not exploded I would be stoned somewhere spending my dad’s money on fast cars and clothes.” I told her.

“This is not a choice. This is who I am now. There’s no controlling it and there’s no fixing me. I can’t even die if I wanted to. Trust me I have tried ask the poor sucker who found me bleeding out.” I told her. 

“Are you saying you have killed more than we know?” She asked me. 

“Just the one. He found me. I was dead, I at least thought I was. Until I woke up healed and some stranger was lying dead next to me.” I answered.

She looked surprised by what I was telling her. I think it even scared her to know that my powers work even when I am already dead. 

“Does that scare you Dr. Q?” I asked her. 

“No.” She answered quickly.

“No need to lie doctor. It’s okay to be afraid.” I told her. 

“Fine, you terrify me.” She answered and if I am being honest her words hurt more than I thought they would.

“See not so hard.” I told her. 

“No let me reword that. I’m not scared or you. I’m scared of what you can do. I truly believe you when you say you don’t want to hurt people. But I would be an idiot if I was not scared of the power you hold when it   
could so easily be used on me.” She told me. 

“I would never hurt you.” I told her truthfully.

I did not know what it was about her, but I liked her. She was the only one who had shown me any respect and kindness sense I got here. 

“Well that’s good to know.” She answered. 

“Hey can I ask you a favor?” I asked her.

“Depends on the favor.” She answered.

“Can you get me some cat food?” I answered her. “They’re hungry.”

“Yeah. I can get you cat food.” She said with a smile. 

She has a beautiful smile. 

“Maybe give one to Joker I think he likes cats. Maybe Ivy, she’s lonely.” I told her. 

A small chuckle escaped her lips.

“What’s so funny?” I asked her. 

“That you’re trying to care for everyone else all the while your being mistreated and starved.” She said to me. “I don’t know about moving the cats but I’ll see what I can do.” 

“Times up.” The guard said when they came back in.

He grabbed hold of my trapped arm and dragged me out of the room. I could not help but look back at Dr. Q while I was being dragged out. I truly wished I had more time to talk to her. I liked talking to her. 

“Were are we going?” I asked when I realized we were walking upstairs and not back to my cell.

“Against my protests your father has bought you some yard time.” He answered as he continued to drag me along. 

“Have fun.” He said as he pushed me out into a court yard.

I looked around to see that I was standing in a crowded court yard filled with silent crazy’s, and criminals who were all staring at me. I scanned the crowd and noticed that there was no other female prisoners out here. I took one more look and there were no guards either.

I started to struggle against my restraints as the realization hit me that I was out here alone and almost completely restrained. 

“Hi boys.” I said to the crowd hoping it would lighten the mood.

All it did was gain me a few creepy smiles.

“Well fuck.” I mumbled to myself.


	12. Chapter 12

As I looked into the crowd it was easy to see there was going to be trouble. It had probably been a while since any of them have been alone with a girl. Let alone one who seemed so defenseless.  
One big guy stepped forward. He was easily over six feet and had a big belly. The crowed parted as he stepped forward. I did not say anything I gave him no response, but it was clear to see everyone else was scared of him. 

“What’s a pretty girl like you doing here?” He asked me in a deep voice that made my skin crawl. 

“Are you serious?” I asked him.

“I was thrown in her just like you.” I answered his stupid question. 

“You have a fresh mouth, girly. I can think of other things you can do with that pretty little mouth.” He said to me. 

I could not believe what he said, this guy was a real creep.

“I think my mouth is fine just as it is.” I answered him.

“Oh don’t be like that come give daddy a kiss.” I responded.

“You’re not my daddy mistah.” I told him. 

He seemed to be upset by my words. Like he really thought I would walk over and lay one on him.   
He only seemed to get angrier as the crowd around him started to laugh.

“If you won’t give me a kiss I’ll just take one.” He told me. 

“You can try.” I told him knowing that to do so he would have to touch me.

He stormed over to me with such determination I thought he was going to explode. Just as he reached out his hand to grab my head someone came up behind him and slammed his face into the wall next to me. There was a loud crunching noise as his face hit the cold gray bricks. Followed quickly by his screams and the blood that gushed from his broken nose. It wasn’t until the giant fell to the ground clutching his face that I saw who it was who came to my aid. 

Standing there with an angry look on his face that just screamed danger was the Joker. I could not help but smile as I looked at him standing there.

“Everyone listen up!” He yelled to the crowd. 

“The albino in the strait Jacket is with me!” Anyone hurts, touches, or even hurts her feelings they will have to deal with me!” He told them.

Even though he kinda insulted me I could not help but feel comforted by his words. 

“Am I talkin to myself or are you guys listening!” He yelled when no one answered him. 

Everyone quickly started speaking, nodding and grunting in agreement. 

“Get him up.” He said to no one in particular but still three guys stepped forward and picked the guy up off the floor. 

“Come here.” He said to me in a much calmer voice. 

I walked over to him and when I was standing in front of him he placed his arms on my shoulders and spun me around. I stood there in confusion until I felt the jacket loosen up. A huge smile spread over my face as I shook it off letting it fall to my feet.

“Thank you so much.” I said to him as I spun around to look at him. 

I wrapped my arms around him giving him a hug. I was beyond excited to be out of that thing. He just stood there unmoved. Stiff almost as if he had never been hugged before. He did not push me away either.   
When I let go of him he looked at me for a moment before turning back to the man being held up.

“I’m sorry Joker I didn’t realize she was with you.” He started saying over and over. 

“Oh you didn’t realize.” He said to the guy. “He didn’t realize.” He said to me. 

I just shrugged my shoulders and looked around to see everyone listing to every crazed word he said.   
Joker then turned back to him and punched him in his already broken face. The man screened out in pain but the guys did not let him go.

“I’m sorry…” He said again. 

“I didn’t realize she was your bitch.” The guy said again. 

“What did you just call me?” I asked him.

Joker seemed to completely ignore me. He grabbed he guy by the hair and tilted his head up so he could see his face. 

“My bitch.” He asked the guy. “The only one here who’s my bitch is you.” HE told him. 

“You need to apologies.” He told me.

“Sorry, sorry, I’m so sorry.” The guy pleaded.

Joker proceeded to smack him on the cheek.

“Not to me, to the lady.” He told him. 

“I’m sorry miss.” He said to me.

“For some reason I don’t believe you.” I told him. 

“I do mean it.” He told me.

“Shut up!” Joker yelled at him. 

“You still want that kiss?” Joker asked. 

“No, no I’m sorry.” He answered.

“Are you shore?” Joker asked. 

“Yes, yes I’m sure.” He answered.

“See I think she wants to kiss you now. She’s starving.” Joker told him and my attention was caught.

“I am starving.” I told them.

“Well why don’t you give this piece of lard that kiss he wanted so bad?” Joker asked me. 

“No really!” He yelled again. 

I did not listen I walked up to him and placed both hands on the sides of his face. I pulled my self-closer to him but stopped right before our lips touched. I opened my mouth and quickly started sucking the soul out threw his mouth. I knew everyone could see what was happening because the crowd had fell silent. Everyone except one man who though I was a vampire and called me The Countess. I had to admit I liked the way that sounded. 

Right when I was about to suck the last but of his soul hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me away. I was about to start fighting when whoever was holding me lean in close to my ear. 

“That’s enough Sweet Pea.” Joker whispered in my ear.

I could feel his breath on my cheek and I hated to admit it but it sent chills through my entire body. He put me down and I looked at the man who was lying on the ground almost dad. 

“Feel better?” He asked me. 

“So much.” I answered as I looked around at the scared group of criminals and criminally insane. 

“Pick him up!” Joker yelled but no one moved.

They were all staring at me. 

“Her kinds not allowed up here.” Someone said from the group. 

“Well this meta-human is.” I told them. “So don’t fuck with me!”

“Pick him up!” Joker yelled and this time they listened. 

“Why’d you stop me?” I asked him. 

“If we won’t to get out of here we can’t have you killing people.” He answered.

Before I could say anything he lunged forward and stabbed the man so many times I lost count. When he was done the others dropped the dead man and Joker turned around to face me. He was covered in blood and his eyes were closed as he took in a deep breath. He looked like he was enjoying himself. 

“Wooow! Are you having as much fun as me?” He asked me. 

“Something like that?” I answered. 

Another big guy came rushing through the crowd. A worried look on his face. He almost ran rite into the dead body.

“Chris.” He said as he looked at the body. 

“Can I help you?” Joker asked him. 

“He’s my brother.” The big man said almost in tears.

“Well not any more. Now he’s just a big sack of meat.” Joker said as he turned his back on the guy and started walking away. 

He was obviously done with the conversation but I remained were I was watching the guy. I watched as he slowly stood up and his sadness turned to anger. I watched as he pulled out a shank from his pocket and ran towards Joker. Before I knew what I was doing my body was moving with him and when he raised his arm to stab Joker in the back I jumped in the way and took the blade rite to the chest.   
I screamed out in pain as I fell to my knees. Joker was at my side as I clutched the blade and the idiot backed up knowing he was now in trouble. 

“Sweet pea are you okay?” Joker asked as he looked from me to the man who was trying to get away but the crowd would not let him. 

“Help…me…up.” I managed to say and he grabbed me by the arm and forced me up. 

As I leaned into him for support I used my other hand to grab the wood part of the shank and pulled it out as I screamed in pain. Just because I could survive things like this did not mean it did not hurt like a bitch.   
I held the shank up at my face as I looked at my blood that completely covered it and my hand. I took my wait off of Joker and handed him the blade. I looked around the crowd as I made my way over to him and everyone looked utterly petrified as they watched my gapping chest wound heal like nothing happened. The man did not even try to fight he just tried to run away. So I reached out and grabbed his wrist so he could not get away.   
He instantly fell to the ground and started to gasp for the breath that he would never catch.

“That hurt!” I said to him before dropping him to the floor and walking back to Jokers side. 

“Why don’t you have some fun Mistah J?” I said to him. 

“Mistah J?” He asked.

“Yeah if your ganna keep calling me Sweet Pea then I’m ganna call you Mistah J.” I told him. 

He smiled almost sweetly before walking over to the big guy who was still on his knees and shoved the shank into his eye.


	13. Chapter 13

“Time to go Sweet Pea.” Mistah J said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him. 

I looked back to see he pulled us away just in time. The guards had showed up.

“Were so screwed.” I said as he pushed us into a corner and out of the way.

“Oh you’re still so new.” He said to me. 

“What does that mean?” I asked him. 

“No one will rat on me. There two scared.” He answered. 

“After what they saw today there just as scared of me.” I told him not wanting him to forget just how powerful I am. 

“That’s why from now on were a team. I can us use you.” He told me.

“Let’s get something straight.” I told him as I stepped forward not backing down. 

“NO one uses me, I am the strongest person you will ever meet. If we’re going to be a team, that’s what we’re going to be. A team. Teammates, partners, equals.” I told him. 

“If you want a little lap dog who will obey all your commands find someone else. That’s not me.” I informed him. 

He stood there for a moment with a scrunched eye brows, angry looking eyes, and biting his lips as he though over what I had just told him. 

“That…was incredibly hot. Like real sexy.” He informed me when he finally spoke. 

“You have issues.” I told him. 

“Lots and lots of issues.” He said as he surprisingly ran the tips of his fingers down my arms.

I could not bring myself to tell him to stop. I hated to admit it, but I kinda liked the feeling. 

“So what’s your master plan?” He asked once he finally pulled his hands off and did some weird little spin.

“The Doctor.” I told him. 

“Which Doc you’ll have to be more specific.” He answered. 

“Dr. Q, she’s our way out.” I told him. 

“Go on.” He responded as he twirled his hands in my face. 

“She has a soft spot for us. Especially you.” I told him. 

“All the lady’s have a thing for me.” He responded threw his smile. 

“It’s not like that. She likes you, likes you. Every time you come around she blushes like a school girl in love.” I told him. 

“So why would she help us?” He asked. 

“Because she don’t belong here. You should have seen the way she looked at me during the strip search. Between the two of us we can sway her.” I told him. 

“Even if we do, she can’t walk us out the front door.” He answered as he pinned me against the wall.

Arms on each side of my face. 

“If she gets a message to your people on the outside can they come get us?” I told him. 

A huge smile spread on his face. 

“Good old fashion jail break.” He responded. 

“Can you get her to do that?” I asked. 

“No problem. The problem will be keeping her alive in the process.” He answered. 

“They’ll kill her?” I asked. 

“Of course.” He answered.

“Well you need to make shore that does not happen. You understand, I don’t want her hurt. I like her and if she helps us we need to keep her safe. Understand?” I asked.

“Yes mam.” He responded as he liked his lips.

I could not help but watch as his tong ran over his lower lip. 

“What are you guys doing over there?” One of the guards yelled. 

I tried to move away from but he pulled me close to his sides. 

“Just talking.” Mistah J answered. 

“Ware’s your strait jacket girl?” The guard asked. 

“I took it off of her. It’s not polite to throw a defenseless girl into a pit with a bunch of monsters.” He answered. 

“Helpless there’s two dead guys over there.” One of the guards responded. 

“Good thing we’ve been over here the entire time.” J responded. 

“What’s going on over here?” A familiar voice. 

I could not help but smile every time I hear her angelic voice. 

“Hey Dr. Q.” I said.

“I’ll tell you what’s going.” One of the workers said. 

“You’re two nut cases killed two men today.” He told her. 

“Ouch.” I replied. “Words hurt.” I told him. 

“It’s not nice to hurt a lady’s feelings.” J told him but before anything could escult further Dr. Q stepped forward. 

“There is no proof that my patient’s were involved in anything. Now there coming with me before you can accuse them of anything else.” She said as she made a path for us.   
We followed her led and started away from the guards. 

“Bye-bye. Until next time.” J said as he smiled, waved, and spun around like a crazed, clown/ballerina.

I could not help but giggle causing Dr. Q to look back behind at us. She didn’t say anything as she led us down the almost empty halls. I looked over to a smiling J and I had to admit I was surprised to see he was not fighting back.

We were almost to the elevator when Dr. Q stopped and turned to us. 

“Did you kill those men?” She asked us with her clip board held close to her chest.

“I didn’t kill anyone.” I answered her truthfully. 

I did not like lying not to her especially.

“And you?” She asked Mistah J.

“They got what they deserved.” He told her before he continued on towards the elevator.

“They’ll watch the footage and see what happened.” She told him causing him to spin around and stormed over to her. 

I could see her body tense up. She was scared but trying not to show it. I reached out and grabbed his wrist before he could reach her. He looked back at me and pulled his arm from my grip. 

“You’re not paying attention Doc.” He told her. 

“There is no footage. They turned the cameras off. That’s why it took them so long to respond.” He yelled at her. 

“Why…Why would they do that?” She managed to stutter out. 

“Because they were hopping the others would kill me and there would be no proof it was there fault.” I answered for him. 

“Someone’s got a brain.” He said as he twirled a peace of my white hair. 

“They would not do that.” Dr. Q responded. 

“And yet they did.” Mistah J said before slapping his hands together and stepping into the elevator.

The ride down was done in silence. It was clear to see that Dr, Q was thinking over what was just said to her. She was bitting her bottom lip. Which I noticed she did when she was deep in thought. I had to admit it was sexy as fuck.

When the elevator dung Mistah J walked out and stormed over to his cage and peacefully walked in and laid down on his bed. Resting his head on his hands. He looked so relaxed, I could not help but wonder if it   
was because he just killed two men.

When I walked over to mine I looked in to see the kittens where eating and drinking out of two bowls. I quickly spun around to see Dr. Q was smiling. 

“You got them food.” I said to her knowing that no one else would have. 

“Of course it was not too much for you to ask from me.” She answered. 

I quickly run into her arms and wrapped my arms around her. 

“Thank you so much.” I said to her. 

She almost wrapped her arms around me but then at the last second she pulled away. 

“It’s inappropriate for a therapist to touch their clients.” She said as she took a few steps back away from me. 

“Thanks.” I said again and ran into my room and for the first time played with my kittens.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up the next morning in a surprisingly good mood. There was no screaming from the others. My kittens were feed and happy and so was I. 

I laid there quietly as the kittens were sprawled all around me. I only moved when I heard the guards come in. I walked to the back of the cell as they placed my new clothes in. I quickly stripped down not caring who could see, wanting nothing more than to get clean. 

I closed my eyes as the cold water rushed over my body. I could hear the guard’s inappropriate noises and comments but I ignored them. I was not going to let them ruin my good mood. 

My eyes shot open and my heart almost burst out of my chest at the sudden, loud banging that scared the shit out of me.   
I followed the sound of the continues banging to see the guards were now looking at the sores of the noise. I turned the shower odd and wrapped myself in a towel. Once I was covered I stood on my bed so I could see over the wall of guards. 

J was standing there punching and head butting the glass wildly. He looked so angry, like the rabid St. Bernard from that movie I watched when I was a kid. He did not even seem to notice the blood dripping down his face and hands. I watched as the guards watched him freak out. 

“Why aren’t you doing anything?” I yelled at them.

“I’m not going in there.” One of the guards said to another.

“Who gives a fuck let the fucker kill himself.” Another said. 

I quickly pulled on my clean clothes.

“What the fuck is he doing?” I asked Ivy.

“Getting their attention.” She answered. 

“What?” I asked her confused. 

“He didn’t like them looking at his girl.” She told me. 

“What? Who?” I said as I thought about what she said. 

“Wait me? I’m not his girl.” I told her. 

“Does he know that?” She asked. 

“Enough!” I yelled as I slammed my first on my own glass.

Everyone turned and looked to me. Even J stopped to look at me. 

“How about you stop pissing us off and go get out food.” I yelled at the guards. 

They huffed and rolled their eyes but left the floor to hopefully get everyone’s food. 

“What the hell is your problem?” I asked him but he did not answer.

“Do you enjoy hurting yourself?” I asked him.

Again he did not answer me. Instead he smiled and wiped the blood from his face. 

“What have I gotten myself into?” I mumbled to myself as I turned away from him.


	15. Chapter 15

Not much time past when the guards returned with food. I had to admit I was surprised when they stopped in front of my cell with a tray.

“What, I get real food now?” I asked him as I looked at the tray.

“Doctors orders.” The guard answered as he pushed in the tray.

“It’s not poisoned, is it?” I asked as I looked at the food. 

“Now your daddy wouldn’t like that.” He answered before walking off.

I thought about it only for a second before I grabbed the tray and started eating. 

“The food here sucks!” I said once I was finished. 

“You get used to it.” Ivy answered.

“Oh god I hope not.” I replied as I thought of all the great meals Alfred used to make for me that I took for granted. 

The guards came back and took our trays. Then we were left sitting there for hours. All I had to pass the time was listen to Ivy talk about how the good old days used to be. Every once and a while I would look over to J. I could not help it. He sat there silently staring at his broken hands. I wondered if he was aware of the gash on his for head. 

“Everyone up!” The guard yelled as he walked back into the room. 

We all stood up, and backed up against the far wall. 

“What’s going on?” Ivy asked. 

“Nothing that concerns you.” The guard told her. 

“Martha step forward so we can put your restraints on.” The one dressed in the plastic suit said. 

I did not bother to argue. I knew J would take it off of me later. As he strapped me in I looked over to him and was becoming a little concerned. His hands were a bloody, mangled mess. And his face was swollen and had started to turn purple. Which really stood out against his pale skin. I was pushed forward as they tied him up with the ankle and wrist shackles. 

“Were are you taking us?” I asked. 

“You’re going to the yard.” He answered. 

“Why don’t you take him to the doctor instead?” I asked them. 

His eyes lifted from the ground slightly and looked up to me. I could not help the flutter in my stomach I felt when he smiled slightly at me. 

“He don’t deserve a doctor.” The guard said as he pushed the two of us along. 

“That’s illegal.” I told them. “You can’t deny any of us medical attention.” I told him. 

“Get it through your thick head girl, no one gives a shit about what happens to you or your boyfriend.” He answered as he shoved me in the elevator. 

“One I don’t have a boyfriend, and two I think Gotham would care if they found out how you were treating there city’s lovely Princess in her time of need.” I told him. 

“You’re not a Princess anymore.” He told me as the doors shut. 

“No she’s not.” J told him. 

“Oh thanks J. Way to make a girl feel good about herself.” I told him. 

“Shut up you two.” The guard told us. 

Mistah J continued to ignore me but went back to looking at the guard. 

“See your rite she’s not Gotham’s Princess anymore, because when she gets out of here she’s going to be the fucking Queen.” He told him earning a smile from me. 

“Don’t let him excite you, your never getting out of here.” The guard told me. 

“We’ll see.” I responded then the guard led us out the elevator and down the hall that led to the court yard.


	16. Chapter 16

When we were tossed in the yard J and I were still both tied up. Me in my hell jacket and him in his chains. Everyone fell quiet and looked over to the two of us.   
It was obvious that some of them were taking in J’s broken look and were thinking about doing something stupid. 

“Mistah J.” I called to him getting his attention.

I did not say anything else I just looked over to the group. He quickly caught on to what was going on. 

“What?” He yelled causing everyone to look away and scatter. 

“A littler help here?” I asked him. 

“You!” He yelled at a random guy who was walking bye.

“Me?” The guy asked nervously.

“Do you see me talking to anyone else?” J yelled. 

“Sorry. Did you need something?” He asked him. 

“Untie my friend.” He told him. 

The guy looked over to me and it was obvious he was scared and did not want to.

“Now!” J yelled causing him to almost jump out of his skin. 

“Yeah, yeah, okay.” He mumbled as he ran over and removed the jacket. 

“Thanks.” I said as I shook free.

I walked over to J and tried to grab ahold of his hands but he pulled away. 

“For fucks sake let me see!” I snapped at him as I held out my hand. 

He stared me down for a few seconds then handed them over. I as softly as possible tried to look over his hands. Truthfully they did not even look like hands anymore. I looked up at him and even though he must be in a great deal of pain he did not let it show. All he shoved in that strangely attractive face was frustration with me. 

“What the fuck were you thinking?” I asked him.

“What was I thinking?” He snapped at me as he pulled his hands away from mine. 

“That’s what I said.” I told him. 

“What were you thinking?” He yelled at me. 

“What are you talking about?” I asked him. 

He stepped up close to me so only I could hear. 

“You undressed in front of them all.” He said angrily. 

“So. I wanted to take a shower.” I answered. 

“Don’t do it again!” He yelled at me and I could not help but laugh.

“I can do whatever I want, you don’t own me.” I told him. 

He was going to respond but before he could I pointed to the guy who untied me. 

“Come here.” I told him.

I could visibly see him shaking, but he came anyway. I could really get used to this.

“Yes.” He said when he stood in front of me. 

“You’re gonna be okay.” I told him. 

Before he could even register what I had just told him I grabbed his face. I could feel his spirit spread through me. I did not take much, just what I needed. 

I let go of him and he quickly backed away from me. Standing safely out of my reach. 

I turned back to J and grabbed hold of his shackles and gave one quick tug and broke them off. He looked to the ground where they had fallen.

“Thanks Sweet Pea.” He said to me. 

“I’m not done yet.” I told him. 

“Gove me your hands.” I told him again. 

This time he handed them over. I closed my eyes and focused on his broken hands. I had only done this once before and it’s a lot harder than when I take. Taking a soul is easy, its natural my body wants it. Giving out parts of the soul is another thing entirely. It goes against every fiber of my being. I really have to work at it.

I held onto them a few seconds longer and then like what I can only describe as a rush of cold air ran through my body and escaped me. I let go and took a few steps back trying to catch my breath. I looked over to him and smiled when I saw that it worked. He was healed.


	17. Chapter 17

“I didn’t know you could do that.” He said to me as he looked at his now healed hands. 

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.” I responded. 

“That can be useful.” He said more to himself then me. 

“Again, don’t think you can use me. Cause you can’t.” I reminded him. 

“Locked away tight, won’t forget.” HE said as he tapped on his head then threw his arm over my shoulder. 

I could not help but look over to were his hand rested. I wanted to shrug it off, but I kinda liked how it felt resting there. 

“Were going to do great things when we get out of here.” He said to me. 

“Well first we need to get out.” I reminded him. 

“I’ll work on the Doc today.” He told me threw his devilish grin. 

“Remember what I said.” I told him. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah the Doc won’t be hurt.” He huffed as he rolled his eyes and pulled away from me. 

“How you gonna to get that message to your goons?” I asked. 

“With this.” He said as he pulled out a painted Joker card from his sleeve.

“How did you ever get that?” I asked as I looked at his calling card. 

“I have people on the inside.” He whispered in my ear. 

“Good.” I answered. 

“What’s your fascination with the good old doctor anyway?” He asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice. 

“I told you. I like her. It’s not that hard to understand. She’s nice when she doesn’t have to be. She’s not like the rest of them.” I answered. 

“I see, you’re batting for the other team.” He said to me like he had just salved a puzzle. 

“That’s not what I meant, but just so you know I swing both ways.” I informed him. 

“Do you now?” He asked threw grinded teeth.

“Yeah I do, that’s what I just said. And don’t try to act like you don’t like her to.” I told him. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He responded as he tried to walk away. 

I did not give him the chance. I ran in front of him and blocked his way. 

“No you don’t, you know exactly what I’m talking about. The way you look at her when you think no one is looking. The way you’re just a little less crazy when she’s around.” I told him. 

“What’s your point?” He snapped at me. 

“My point is I like her. You like her, she likes us, and we like each other. SO why pretend like we don’t. It’s the best of both worlds.” I told him. 

“Interesting proposal, and I would be lying if I said I wasn’t intrigued but from experience two girls one guy never ends well for anyone involved. Cat fights and all.” He said to me. 

“Don’t flatter yourself no one’s fighting over you.” I told him as I walked away from him.

“Hey Sweet Pea, where ya going?” He called after me. 

“To find something to eat. I’m starving.” I answered.


	18. Chapter 18

“Hey don’t walk away from me!” He yelled as he ran after me. 

When I didn’t listen he grabbed my arm and tried to stop me. I turned back to look at him. Mostly because I was too weak to fight back. 

“If I wanted an abusive boyfriend I would just get back with my ex. Now let me go.” I told him. 

“And I told you not to walk away from me!” He snapped as his grip tightened.

So I did what came naturally and used his forced contact against him. Almost a second after I felt is soul start leaving his body threw his fingertips his hand let go and pulled away from me.

“Now that was uncalled for.” He said as he held his hand up to his face and looked over his fingers as if they would fall off. 

“No what’s uncalled for is you grabbing me!” I informed him.

“Okay, Okay, okay, how about this. I won’t punt my hands on your perfect little body unless you ask me to, and in exchange you never do that.” He said as he wiggled his fingers in my face. “Again.” He finished. 

I could not help but smile at him, he was just too weird.

“Deal, but you’re going to be waiting for ever, cause I’m neva gonna ask you to touch me.” I told him. 

“I doubt that.” He responded. 

I could do nothing except smile like an idiot because he was rite.

“Was there something you needed?” I asked him.

“Yeah, yes. You still hungry?” He asked. 

“Yes.” I answered confused. 

“Well there’s this guy. No one important just a real pain in my ass.” He told me. 

“You want me to take him out.” I said finishing his statement.

“Two bird’s one stone.” He said excited at the idea of me doing his dirty work for him. 

“I made a promise.” I reminded him. 

“Yeah, yeah I know.” He said as he waved his hands near my face. 

“You don’t need to kill him just weaken him. I’ll do the rest.” He told me. 

“You want me to be an accomplice to murder?” I asked.

“Do I have to remind you of the brothers?” He asked me.

I wanted to tell him to shut up but he had a point.

“Fine, who is he?” I asked. 

“That’s my girl!” He yelled in excitement as he jumped up and clapped his hands. 

“Not your girl.” I reminded him.

“Oh you will be Sweat Pea.” He responded before spinning around. 

His eyes scanned the crowed.

“You see that group of inmates over there?” Ge asked.

I looked to where he was pointing and saw a group in the weight lifting pat of the yard. 

“You mean the large group of men? Yeah I see them.” I told him. 

“Don’t worry your bullet proof.” He answered. 

“I’m not bullet proof. I can be shot, my body just heals itself so quickly it looks like I’m bullet proof.” I informed him. 

“So bullet proof.” He responded.

“No, if there’s no one to take life from I’ll die. Plus it still hurts.” I let him know.

“He’s not a snipper. You have plenty of people around to keep yourself alive. Bullet proof.” He said again. 

“Whatever you say. SO which one is he?” I asked. 

“Just walk over and ask for Tiny.” He answered vaguely.

“Tiny?” I asked. 

“Yep.” He answered. 

“Joker, Ivy, Tiny does no one here have a real name?” I asked as I walked away from him. 

I walked over to the group and I hated to admit it but all eyes were on me. Everyone who was working out had stopped to watch me.

“I’m here for Tiny. Where is he?” I asked but no one answered. 

“Don’t make me ask twice!” I yelled at them.

“I’m right here.” A deep voice called threw the crowd. 

Everyone moved out of the way to reveal a man lying on a work out bench, bench pressing what looked like four hundred pounds with ease. 

“You’re Tiny?” I asked. 

He placed the bar down and then sat up. 

He was not tiny, not even a little. Sitting there was a beast of a man. Easily over six feet maybe even close to seven. He was built like a tank. His arms must be bigger than me.

“Who’s asking?” He asked me. 

I did not answer but walked forward. He did not seem to be worried but everyone else did. Right when I was about to make my move one of the other guys reached out and grabbed me. 

“Close enough.” He told me.

I now knew this would be more difficult then I hopped. I was going to have to fight my way to him. 

I quickly turned around to face the guy who was holding me. With my free hand I grabbed hold of his face. I closed my eyes as I felt his soul leave him and enter me through my fingertips. His hand released my arm and dropped to his side. 

I quickly grabbed the other side of his face and when I was about to let him go I got hit in the back of the head.

I turned around dragging the man with me to see another standing there with a twenty pound dumbbell. He had obviously just hit me with it. 

“Ow.” I said to him. 

I then flung the first guy into him sending them both flying back about four feet. Another man ran at me and I simply held out my palm that he ran into and it sent him flying back. He landed on the dumbbell rack spilling them all over with a loud clank. 

These people must be stupid because another guy stepped up and swung at me with the bar you put waits on when you bench press. I easily grabbed it and ripped it out of his hands. I then swung it hitting him in the face. Bones shattering like a knife through butter. He fell unconscious instantly. He was hurt but he would live.

Tiny stood up and backed away from the bench. Three men started running at me so I backed up a few steps and with a simple flick of my wrist I sent the bench threw the air knocking two of them down. The third kept coming. He swung and I ducked under it. I quickly grabbed hold of his ankle pulling the life out of him until I got what I needed then I let him go. 

As I dropped him there was a sharp pain in my side. I looked over to see that I was tabbed. I took a second to take in what was going on then pulled out the knife. I winced in pain as the wound healed. I looked at the man who had stabbed me and he was trying to run away. I threw the knife and smiled as it landed into his leg, causing him to scream out in pain.

“Enough!” Tiny yelled as he stormed over to me. 

He swung at me and unfortunately I was unable to move out of the way. His fist made contact with my gut and sent me flying back to where he was lifting earlier. I laid there for a second while I tried to breath threw the pain as my broken ribs and spine healed. 

He stormed over and tried to stomp on my face. I was able to roll out of the way. I looked to the rite to see his foot hand cracked threw the concrete. 

“Fuck.” I mumbled as I realized he was also a fucking meta-human. 

I scurried back and smiled as I saw his foot was stuck in the ground. This gave me enough time to stand up. I could not help but grown as he pulled his foot free. I bent down and grabbed the four hundred pound dumbbell. I grabbed hold with both hands and with all the strength I had picked it up and swung it at him. It made contact and he went crashing back words. 

It was obvious he had supper strength but who knew what else he could do. I did not give him the chance to show me. I ran over and jumped on top of him. I quickly bent down and grabbed hold of his face and pulled my lips close to his. Almost instantly his soul started to leave his body and enter mine. This is always the quickest way to do this. 

My entire body was on fire but in the best kinda way. I felt his body go limp and knew he was close to death. So I let go of him and his head crashed to the gowned with a loud thud. 

I looked around and people flinched away when I looked at them. Like they would die from eye contact. All though I knew my eyes were now all white which I guess could be scary. 

“I’m not fucking Medusa!” I yelled at them when no one would look at me. 

“I got it from here.” J said as he walked over and tapped my shoulder. 

“I was so angry I could not even look at him. I just stood there watching the crowd as I listened to him bashing in Tiny’s face with what I assumed was one of the dumbbells. 

“Let’s go Sweet Pea” He said as he walked by me covered in Tinys blood.

I followed after him. Once we were out of the way of everyone I finally looked at him. 

“Why so angry?” He asked me. 

“Are you serious? Why did you not tell me he was a meta- human?” I yelled at him. 

“I did not think it mattered.” He said as he shrugged his shoulders. 

“Didn’t matter! He had supper strength, he could have killed me!” I yelled at him. 

“Did you forget you’re a meta-human? So even fight.” He said. 

“Your nuts.” I said. 

“Maybe, but it worked.” He said and I looked back to see Tiny and the others I hurt and thought about how good it felt.

“I guess you’re right. Next time I need to know what I’m going against.” I told him.

He smiled in response and it was truthfully disturbing. His crazed smile almost shone against his pail blood stained skin.

“What?” I asked. 

“Next time.” He repeated what I just said.

“Yes we have already established this.” I reminded him. 

“You two don’t move!” The guards yelled as they ran up to us, guns pointed and ready. 

“Hey guys.” I said nicely as I waved at them.

“Shut up!” One of them yelled. 

“No need to yell at the lady.” J said to them. 

“Get on the ground, hands on your head!” They yelled. 

I had no urgency to move and when I looked over to J he didn’t either. 

“Mistah J, I think you should listen.” I told him as I did what they said hoping he would to.

“YOU should listen to your girlfriend.” One of them said.

“Not his girlfriend.” I told them for the militant time. 

“Not yet.” J said before lying down next to me with his crazed smile plastered on his face. 

They restrained us and started to lead us down to our cells. 

“Welcome to the team Sweet Pea.” He said to me.

“Shut up.” I answered but on the inside my stomach was filled with butterfly’s.


End file.
